ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Colorado StARR Program in Medicine and Pediatrics (CSPMP) is to recruit, train, and retain outstanding clinician-investigators focused on translational research in heart, lung, and blood disorders. The CSPMP will provide a career defining research experience by leveraging a successful clinical and research enterprise that includes outstanding medicine and pediatric housestaff (274 total potential candidates) undergoing rigorous clinical training, a diverse spectrum of accomplished and experienced mentors, an environment of state-of-the-art facilities and resources, and successful fellowship and collaborative training programs in heart, lung, and blood disorders. The CSPMP is designed to provide our resident-investigators with a comprehensive, integrative, and formal career development experience with the goal of positioning them to become the next generation of leaders in academic medicine. The CSPMP will leverage the expertise and commitment of our faculty to ensure that our resident-investigators have the opportunity to receive an outstanding education and cutting-edge research training in translational research focused on heart, lung, and blood disorders. This career development training will be achieved through seamless integration with our ACGME- accredited Colorado Medicine, Pediatric, and Medicine-Pediatrics housestaff training programs, a structured milestone-driven training program that includes individualized career development plans, pairing our resident-investigators with outstanding, dedicated mentors with extensive disease-specific research expertise and a wide array of cutting-edge approaches to research, and providing appropriate oversight of the mentor-mentee relationship. The vision of our training program is to: ? Train the next generation of highly skilled and engaged academic leaders ? Provide cutting-edge innovative research training opportunities in broad areas of heart, lung, and blood disorders ? Ensure access to a wide range of cutting-edge methodology/technology to enrich the experience ? Achieve the highest standard of excellence for mentorship and research training ? Foster values that sustain and enrich research careers in academic medicine